Pecah?
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Keputusan yang sulit, antara mengakhiri atau mempertahankan. Ino hanya tak ingin egois, ini bukan hanya antara dia dan Shikamaru.. "...jika kau ingin kembali, aku akan ada di tempatku menunggumu." For Starting O! Gosiph!. One Shoot and LongLive ShikaIno


Sedan hitam itu terparkir rapi di sana...

Sementara itu, sosok berambut pirang di dalamnya tampak termenung, wajahnya menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat... atau memandang sesuatu yang membebani hatinya.

Dia, Nara Ino, menggenggam erat sebuah amplop cokelat besar di tangannya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit setiap kali memikirkan isi di dalamnya. Surat perceraian yang dikirim seminggu lalu oleh suaminya. Ino sama sekali tak pernah berpikir ataupun mau memikirkan bahwa rumah tangganya akan berakhir seperti ini.

**=== : **= : 

For O! GOSIPH! means Opened! Gate of ShikaIno Purple Haze!

www . phaze-ina . co . nr (spasi dihilangkan)

**Pecah! By Lhyn Hatake **

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, gaje, aneh, dan segala komponen lainnya yang membuat _**fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**_

**Happy Reading...**

**=== : **= : 

Dia akui, hubungan dengan sang suami memang tak bisa lagi disebut hubungan pernikahan seperti pada umumnya. Keduanya telah enam bulan berpisah rumah setelah enam bulan sebelumnya rumah tangga mereka hanya dipenuhi pertengkaran dan perdebatan.

Diusia pernikahan yang menginjak keenam, kejenuhan dan kebosanan memang mewarnai rumah mereka. Ino tak ingat siapa yang memulai hanya saja tiba-tiba baik Ino maupun Shikamaru –suaminya– mulai sering pulang terlambat. Awalnya hanya terlambat satu jam-dua jam hingga akhirnya keduanya mulai jarang pulang kerumah. Awalnya Ino maupun Shikamaru tak keberatan dengan hal itu, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja sang pasangan memang sedang mengerjakan tugas berat di kantornya.

Tak ada peringatan, hingga baik Ino maupun Shikamaru mulai memiliki seseorang yang lain. Tentu saja ego mereka membuat keduanya hanya bisa saling menuduh, Ino menuduh Shikamaru berselingkuh tanpa mau melihat bahwa dirinya juga berselingkuh. Siapa yang mau disalahkan? Keadaan? Atau Ryoko putra mereka yang selalu menangis setiap kali melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya?

Oh, _Kami_... kenapa mereka bisa seegois itu?

Dan bulan Juni lalu... pertangkaran hebat tak bisa dihindari kala Shikamaru tak menampakkan diri di pesta ulang tahun Ryoko yang kelima. Ino dengan kalap membanting semua perabotan yang ada, amarahnya tak terbendung hingga keputusan sepihak diambil Shikamaru. Pria itu pergi dari rumah mereka, merasakan kenyamanan yang tak lagi ada di sana.

Ino mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, wajahnya kuyu dan lelah. Desember datang membawa rintik-rintik salju seputih awan. Menyadarkan Ino bahwa enam bulan telah berlalu sejak kepergian Shikamaru dari rumahnya, rumah mereka. Aquamarine itu menatap gamang pada bangunan berlantai dua di depannya, entah sejak kapan Shikamaru tinggal di rumah itu karena pada awalnya Ino tahu Shikamaru memilih menginap di _appartement_ Naruto.

Ada rasa kecewa saat Ino mendengar suaminya tinggal bersama wanita itu, wanita berambut pirang berkuncir empat yang dulu kerap membuat Ino kalap karena kedekatan mereka. Rasa terbakar memenuhi hatinya, mungkin saja Shikamaru mengirimkan surat perceraian ini karena kehadiran wanita itu yang tak lagi sebagai sekedar pelarian. Mungkin saja, sekarang... wanita itu telah menduduki posisi yang lebih di hati Shikamaru, suaminya.

Rambut pirang yang digelung tinggi tak hanya sebagai penunjang penampilannya agar tampil sempurna tapi juga sebagai suatu simbol bahwa dia telah mampu bersikap dewasa. Ino mengambil napas panjang, dimasukkannya amplop cokelat itu kedalam tas tangannya yang cukup besar, lalu merapatkan mantel dan syalnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari sedan hitamnya.

Dia melangkah anggun di atas _both_ ber_heels_ tinggi. Menyembunyikan segala deru dan gemuruh di dadanya dalam raut tenangnya. Dia Nara Ino, wanita berumur dua puluh delapan tahun yang telah melewati masa labilnya. Dia Nara Ino, bukan lagi gadis yang akan menangis saat ditinggal kekasihnya. Dia Nara Ino, seorang ibu yang akan berjuang untuk anaknya.

Jemari lentiknya menekan _bell_ rumah itu dua kali sebelum seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tergerai muncul dari balik pintu. Mata wanita itu membulat saat iris jadenya menangkap sosok Ino yang berdiri tenang di depan pagar rumahnya.

Ino melihat gerakan gugup wanita itu saat melangkah menuju gerbang rumahnya dan membukakan untuknya.

"I-Ino.." bahkan suaranya masih terdengar gugup, seakan tak menduga sama sekali tentang kehadiran Ino kali ini.

Ino tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan **Suamiku,** Shikamaru," ujarnya masih dengan ketenangan yang diusahakannya.

"A-ah... masuklah, dia ada di dalam," Temari membuka jalan bagi Ino.

Ino berdiam sesaat, menatap bangunan minimalis yang selama enam bulan ini menjadi tempat berteduh bagi suaminya, serta untuk membiarkan Temari melangkah lebih dulu di depannya. Ino pun kembali melangkah saat wanita berambut pirang yang sama dengan miliknya telah mendahuluinya, membukakan pintu ganda besar itu dan mempersilahkan Ino duduk sebelum masuk meninggalkan Ino, memanggil Shikamaru.

Ruang tamu itu bergaya minimalis dengan sofa hijau tosca dan lukisan-lukisan alam di dinding-dindingnya. Sebuah potret besar menampilkan secara utuh anggota keluarga Sabaku, dua diantaranya Ino kenal yaitu Temari dan Gaara, salah seorang temannya di universitas dulu.

Di sudut ruangan ada sebuah rak kecil yang di penuhi miniatur kendi dari tanah liat dalam berbagai ukuran dan warna, unik.

"Ino."

Sebuah panggilan dari suara bariton mengalihkan kegiatan inspeksi Ino pada ruanggan itu. Ino menengadah dan menatap onyx itu, sekejap sesak menyentak dadanya. Ada kerinduan yang mendesak di dadanya, memintanya untuk berlari menghambur dalam pelukan itu, tapi... kenyataan jelas melarangnya. Dan... keberadaan wanita lain di belakang Shikamaru memborgol kuat keinginan itu.

"Shika-"

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru memotong kalimat Ino, membuat Ino sedikit tersentak. Bukan karena pemotongan pembicaraan yang terkesan tidak sopan tapi karena... hal itu... seakan sebagai kesediaan Shikamaru mengambil kewajiban memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin bicara..."

"Biar kubuatkan minum dulu—"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih Temari-san. Aku melihat ada taman di ujung jalan yang kulalui tadi," ujar Ino, tak perlu kalimat transparan untuk membuat Shikamaru mengerti.

Shikamaru tak menjawab lebih lanjut, pria berkuncir nanas itu hanya melangkah keluar dari rumah itu sebagai tanda dia mengerti maksud Ino. Ino pun membungkuk tipis pada Temari sebelum keluar mengikuti langkah pria itu.

Ino berjalan di belakang Shikamaru, memberi kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk memandang punggung yang dulu begitu sering menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Juga agar pria itu tak melihat bulir bening yang mengalir tanpa tercegah dari aquamarinenya. Ino sangat merindukan sosok Shikamaru dalam hidupnya.

Ino tak tahu hal apa yang membuat pernikahannya berada di ujung tanduk sekarang. Setahunya, dia sangat mencintai pria itu, sangat membutuhkan kehadiran pria itu dan dia pun tahu bahwa Shikamaru memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Bahwa dia tak ingin melepas sang kekasih hati yang telah bersamanya semenjak keduanya mulai mengenal kehidupan.

Sedikitpun Ino tak pernah berniat melalaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri, tak berniat menghadirkan sosok pria lain dalam hidupnya. Hanya saja... menjadi satu-satunya yang tersakiti bukan hal yang ingin disandang Ino. Melihat pria itu dekat dengan wanita lain memunculkan ego tertinggi seorang Ino, berusaha mengenyahkan kecemburuan dengan cara yang sama.

Tawa anak-anak menyadarkan Ino bahwa mereka telah dekat dengan taman yang dia maksud. Dihapusnya dengan perlahan sisa garis yang tercetak di pipinya, dia tak mau terlihat lemah sekarang. Kembali dipandangnya punggung tegap pria itu, Shikamaru masih berjalan tenang memasuki area taman dan mulai menuju sepasang ayunan kosong.

Ino duduk di satu ayunan yang tersisa setelah Shikamaru menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di atasnya. Dipandangnya lamat-lamat sosok itu, pria berambut hitam yang berkuncir nanas tinggi dengan kaos hitam longgar berlapis kardigan biru dan celana berbahan woll tebal berwarna hitam serta sendal jepit yang memberinya kesan santai. Membuat Ino semakin merindukan kehadiran sosok itu di rumahnya, duduk bersama tetangga yang sengaja diundang untuk bermain shogi di halaman belakang.

"Kau terlihat kurus," ujar Ino tanpa sengaja, sama sekali tak bermaksud memulai pembicaraan dengan komentar tentang fisik.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan padanya, sepertinya pria itu tengah melamun tadi. Tapi dia tak menjawab dan malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ino menatap onyx itu dalam, onyx yang dulu pernah begitu dekat dengannya. Onyx yang selalu mampu membaca hatinya. Ino menunduk, dengan gerak lambat meraih sebuah kertas dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah potret.

"Kemarin Ryoko memenangkan olimpiade sains mewakili sekolahnya di seluruh prefektur Tokyo," ujar Ino dengan mengangsurkan potret itu pada Shikamaru. Potret wanita berambut pirang dengan seorang lelaki kecil berambut hitam yang memegang sebuah trophi besar. "Dia ingin kau mengedit foto itu dengan menempatkan fotomu di sisi kanannya."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Shikamaru, dia memandang potret itu dengan pandangan penuh rindu, Ino melihat itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dia demam karena berkeras tak mau makan, dia kecewa karena kau tak mengangkat teleponnya."

Ino membiarkan keheningan hadir disela-sela pembicaraan mereka, aquamarinenya beralih pada sekelompok anak-anak yang tengah bermain salju di taman itu. Salju yang turun semalam dan cuaca yang cerah hari ini memang memberi fasilitas yang memadai untuk bermain dengan salju.

"Apa—"

"Dia sudah sembuh sekarang, aku meminta Yuki untuk membujuknya dan itu berhasil," potong Ino, dia tahu pasti pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan Shikamaru ucapkan. "Mungkin mereka juga tengah bermain salju sekarang."

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti dan membawakan hadi—"

"Shikamaru," potong Ino lagi, wanita itu tampak tidak sabar dengan penguluran topik yang dilakukannya sendiri. Dia mulai tak tahan dengan denyut di dadanya, sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa membicarakan putra mereka membuat dadanya semakin sesak dan semakin sesak saja.

Shikamaru diam, kedua onyxnya hanya menatap aquamarine Ino. Ada gurat kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Soal perceraian itu..." Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menarik keluar sesuatu yang lain dari dalam tasnya, amplop cokelat itu. "Aku... tidak bisa melakukannya."

Ino menatap onyx yang membulat itu, seakan tak percaya dengan ucapannya, seakan keyakinan 100%nya baru saja terpatahkan. Ino tak tahu emosi apa yang terpancar dari onyx itu, terlalu banyak dan terlalu buram, seakan pemiliknya berusaha keras agar onyx itu tak terbaca. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu...," lanjut Ino, "...dan juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Ryoko lebih jauh."

Shikamaru masih memilih diam dan mengalihkan onyxnya ke tempat lain asal bukan aquamarine Ino.

"Tapi kau tenang saja," Ino berujar dengan tempo lebih cepat. "Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, tidak akan meminta materi atau apapun. Dan juga tidak akan melarang jika kau ingin menikah lagi dengan wanita manapun, hanya saja... temuilah Ryoko meski hanya sebulan sekali, sampai dia dewasa dan mau mengerti dan... setidaknya mendapati orang tua yang tinggal terpisah tidak semenyakitkan bila tahu orang tuanya bercerai," tanpa disadari, wanita itu telah meneteskan bening air matanya.

Ino bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, merasa pertemuan ini tak bisa berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Dia menyerahkan amplop cokelat itu pada pengirimnya kembali.

"Ino..."

"Aku tidak akan menganggu hidupmu dengan siapapun tapi... jika kau ingin kembali, aku akan ada di tempatku menunggumu...," setelah mengucapkan itu Ino berbalik, tidak memberi kesempatan pada pria itu untuk lebih lama melihatnya lemah. Tapi... wanita itu teringat sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dia berbalik dan memandang sosok pria yang masih menunduk di tempatnya duduk.

"Shika..." panggilnya.

Shikamaru menengadah.

"Hadiah yang paling diinginkan Ryoko adalah kehadiranmu tapi... kalau kau ingin membelikannya sesuatu, kurasa papan shogi akan membuatnya senang."

Merasa tak ada lagi hal yang dapat mengulur kepergiannya, Ino kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Ada sisi dadanya yang merasa puas dan lega sementara sisi lainnya terasa semakin sesak dan semakin sakit.

Perceraian memang menjadi pilihan bagi pernikahan yang tak bisa diselamatkan lagi seperti pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang terjadi karena keinginan memiliki yang begitu kuat kini runtuh begitu saja, tak ada palu hakim yang mengakhirinya memang. Tapi bagi Ino, perceraian tetaplah terjadi dalam rumah tangganya. Dia dan Shikamaru tak lagi bisa bersama, tak lagi akan bersama meski tali pernikahan itu tetap ada. Perceraian telah terjadi diantara hati mereka.

0LhyN0

.

.

'_Teeett...'_

Bunyi bell rumahnya membuat Ino terpaksa mematikan keran air yang tengah membersihkan tangannya dari sisa-sisa minyak. Wanita itu bergerak cekatan mengusap tangannya pada celemek yang masih terpasang di pinggangnya, meraih dua piring berisi masakannya dan meletakkanya di meja sebelum berlari kecil kearah pintu depan.

"_Okaa-channn_..." sebuah lengan kecil segera saja melingkar di pinggangnya begitu pintu terbuka. Ino mengusap rambut hitam itu lembut, menyingkirkan serpihan-serpihan salju kecil dari atasnya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Ino pelan pada putra semata wayangnya. Sesaat ditatapnya sosok pria berkuncir nanas yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan menggendong seorang gadis kecil berambut keperakan.

"Hem!" lingkar lengan itu mengendur, hingga kemudian Ryoko mundur selangkah untuk bisa menatap wajah Ino. "Harusnya _Kaa-chan_ juga ikut! Kami bermain sky dan lempar bola salju, Yuki sampai tertidur, dia pasti lelah, dia kalah terus main perang salju denganku," ujarnya dengan aquamarine yang berbinar-binar cerah.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalau _Kaa-chan_ ikut, kalian akan kelaparan karena tidak akan ada makanan di meja makan..." Ino membimbing si kecil untuk masuk kedalam rumah mereka. "...setelah main perang salju kau pasti lapar kan?"

Ino memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk menidurkan Yuki di kamar Ryoko, untung saja sore tadi dia sempat menelfon Sakura untuk membiarkan anaknya menginap di sini. Shikamaru kembali sesaat setelah Ino menyendokkan nasi kepiring putranya.

"Makanlah dulu," ujar Ino mendahului kalimat pria nanas itu, sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan kata pamit.

Shikamaru tampak bimbang sesaat, meski akhirnya mendudukkan diri di kursinya, kursi makan yang selalu menjadi tempatnya memenuhi kelengkapan keluarga itu di sana. Ino membalikkan piring dihadapan Shikamaru, menyendokkan nasinya dan mengambilkan mackerel ikan kesukaan pria itu yang juga kesukaan putra mereka.

"Habiskan sayurnya," Ino memperingatkan pada Ryoko yang tampak tengah menyingkirkan potongan-potongan kubis ke sisi piringnya.

Si kecil bermata aquamarine itu memberengut, membuat Ino tersenyum kecil.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan Ino dengan suaminya (yang kebetulan bertepatan dengan malam Natal), Shikamaru pun datang membawakan papan shogi untuk putra mereka. Ryoko, Berambut hitam dan berfisik layaknya duplikat Shikamaru serta kecerdasan otak yang membuatnya telah duduk di kelas dua sekolah dasar meski usianya baru menginjak angka lima. Meski begitu sifat anak itu lebih mendominan pada Ino, hingga anak itu pun berteriak kegirangn mendapati _Tou-chan_nya tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Ino tak berkeberatan saat Shikamaru mengatakan maksudnya membawa Ryoko bermain sky saat liburan tahun baru tiba. Meski begitu Ino menolak ikut, bagaimanapun... Shikamaru bukan lagi seseorang yang bisa berada dalam jarak dekat secara bebas dengannya. Dia tak mau dianggap sebagai pemecah hubungan Temari dan Shikamaru, karena kalau diingat bukan Temari yang menyebabkan rumah tangganya pecah.

Ino mengantarkan Shikamaru hingga kemobilnya, pria itu pergi setelah memastikan putranya tertidur dalam lelap di kamarnya. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Ino, meski ada rasa berat ketika dia tersadar bahwa pria itu akan segera pergi namun setidaknya dia bersyukur sebentuk tawa ceria telah pria itu ukirkan di bibir putranya. Putra mereka.

Ino masuk, mengunci pintu dan segera menghampiri kamar putranya. Di atas tempat tidur itu ada dua malaikat yang tengah terlelap, Yuki malaikat kecil berambut perak yang menjadi sahabat malaikat kecilnya, Ryoko. Jemari lentik wanita itu mengusap rambut kedua malaikat kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"_Oyasummi_," gumamnya pelan dan mengecup kening mereka bergantian. _Jangan berhenti tersenyum, Sayang_.

0LhyN0

Pagi-pagi sekali Ino harus bangun dan mulai membersihkan tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang turun semalam. Jalanan berpafin di halaman depan rumahnya jadi terasa licin karena lapisan es tipis yang menyelimutinya, Ino harus menyiramnya dengan air sebelum Ryoko atau Yuki bermain-main di sana dan jatuh terpeleset.

"_Kaa-chan_... mana _Tou-chan_?" Suara kecil mengalihkan perhatian Ino dari kerak es yang menempel di jendela. Dia tengah membersihkannya saat putra kecilnya datang.

"Kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Ino memandang Ryoko dan Yuki bergantian.

Keduanya mengangguk serempak. "_Tou-chan_ mana, _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Ryoko semakin mendesak.

"_Tou-chan_ Ryo tidak ada, kami sudah mencarinya, padahal dia janji mau main perang-perangan lagi..." Yuki melanjutkan, sesekali tangan kecilnya mengusap mata emerald cerah itu. '_Tou-chan_ Ryo' adalah panggilan gadis kecil itu untuk Shikamaru. Ino sendiri mendapat panggilan '_Kaa-chan_ Ryo' darinya, gadis kecil itu mengikuti panggilan Ryoko untuk Ino dan Shikamaru.

Ino menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melepas sarung tangannya, dia sudah menduga pertanyaan seperti ini akan datang dari mereka. Dia berjalan menghampiri mereka dan berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya. "_Tou-chan_ sudah berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi sekali tadi, tapi dia berpesan agar kalian main bersama _Kaa-chan_ saja," kata Ino memberi pengertian, dengan susah payah dia menahan air matanya saat melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah mereka, terutama di wajah putra kecilnya.

"Padahal _Tou-chan_ sudah janji. Kapan _Tou-chan_ pulang?" ujar Ryoko penuh kekecewaan.

Ino bangkit, mengusap puncak kepala mereka dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya saat merasakan pelupuk matanya yang mulai penuh. "Mungkin minggu depan atau bulan depan, _Kaa-chan_ tidak tahu. Nanti Ryoko telepon saja ya... sekarang _Kaa-chan_ mau masak sarapan, kalian mau makan apa?"

Ino tak bisa lagi menahan butiran bening itu. Dia tak bisa memikirkan tantang kehidupannya mendatang yang akan penuh dengan kebohongan pada putra yang begitu dicintainya. Sekarang mungkin masih cukup mudah untuk memberi pemahaman dengan kebohongan sederhana pada Ryoko. Meski sejujurnya, hatinya juga terasa perih saat mengetakan hal itu. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa berbohong pada putranya... juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pagi..." sebuah seruan ceria menghentikan aktivitas ketiga insan yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"_Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_!" seru Yuki saat melihat wanita berambut pink dan pria berambut perak yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Sakura meletakkan bungkusan plastik besar di meja makan yang kosong dan menghampiri Yuki untuk mengecup pipi tembemnya, tak lupa juga mendaratkan ciuman yang sama di pipi bulat Ryoko.

"_Kaa-chan_ bawa daging sapi, daging kambing, daging ayam dan..." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk memberi efek dramatis, "CUMI!"

"YAY!" teriak Ryoko dan Yuki bersamaan, keduanya memang sangat menyukai cumi.

"Kita berbarbeque siang nanti!" lanjut Sakura yang disusul 'Yay' yang sama kerasnya dengan sebelumnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Ryoko membawa Yuki bermain di halaman belakang rumah Ino, di sana terdapat halaman berumput yang hari itu tertutup salju tebal, menjadi tempat paling pas bagi mereka saling berperang, membiarkan Ino dan Sakura duduk berdua di beranda dengan menyesap teh mereka. Sementara Kakashi hanya duduk di sofa di depan televisi dan terlihat asik dengan buku bersampul orange kesukaannya.

Ino masih lekat memandang aktivitas putra kecilnya dengan senyum tipis di bibir saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Bagaikana kabar Shikamaru?"

Senyum Ino lenyap perlahan, wanita berambut pirang itu menatap emerald Sakura sekejap sebelum beralih pada cangkir teh di sampingnya. "Dia baik," jawabnya singkat.

"Ino..." Sakura memanggil namanya lembut, wanita berambut pink itu memang selalu tahu tentang perasaan Ino, dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya tengah membutuhkan tempat berbagi walau hanya sekedar mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku... sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Shikamaru," Ino memulainya dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan jemari Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya, menguatkan. Dan wanita pirang itu melanjutkan, menumpahkan segala sesak di dadanya.

Tak banyak air mata kali ini, Ino berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bertahan. Tak mau air matanya kembali meleleh untuk menggambarkan penyesalan di dadanya. Dia menginginkan pria itu kembali, hanya saja ada batas-batas tak terlihat mata yang membuatnya tak mampu mengungkapkan keinginan itu pada siapapun kecuali Sakura.

Siang itu, Ino juga harus menelan pil pahitnya. Memandang tepat di depan mata keutuhan keluarga sahabatnya, Sakura, Kakashi, dan putri mereka. Utuh dan tersenyum bersama, lengkap dengan kedua tiang yang saling menyangga. Dan Ino tak meluputkan raut sedih di wajah putranya juga, Ino tahu apa yang terlintas di kepala putra kecilnya. Baik dia maupun putra kecilnya sama-sama merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang menjadi pilar utama keutuhan keluarga mereka.

Ino tersenyum pahit dan mengusap kepala berambut hitam dari putranya.

0LhyN0

Salah satu keuntungan bekerja sebagai pengajar adalah jam kerja yang tak terlalu panjang. Biasanya, Ino akan pulang tiga puluh menit setelah membubarkan murid-muridnya, tapi untuk hari ini Ino pulang lebih cepat, dia tidak ada kelas di jam terakhir dan dia langsung meninggalkan sekolah begitu jam akhir pelajarannya berbunyi. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya merasa rumah tengah memanggilnya. Sedikit banyak membuatnya jadi mencemaskan Ryoko yang selalu sendirian sejak pulang sekolah.

Ino memelankan laju mobilnya saat matanya menangkap sebuah toko kue yang tengah mengadakan grand opening. Wanita bersurai pirang itu pun mulai menepikan mobilnya, sepertinya kue cokelat cukup menarik untuk dinikmati di sore bersalju ini, dengan segelas teh tentunya.

Dia merasakan hatinya mengembang saat melihat sebuah range rover milik Shikamaru terparkir di garasi rumahnya. Meski dia tahu kedatangan pria itu tak lain hanya untuk menemui putranya, tetap saja Ino merasa hatinya melambung saat ini.

Dengan terburu-buru dia mematikan mesin mobilnya, meraih plastik kue yang tadi sempat dibelinya dan masuk dengan langkah cepat kedalam rumahnya. Sengaja dia tak memarkirkan mobil di belakang mobil Shikamaru, setidaknya dia masih sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat pria itu akan pulang kerumahnya yang lain. Tapi toh, dia tetap tersenyum tipis.

"_Tadaima_...!"

"_Okaeri Kaa-chan_," terdengar balasan dari sumber yang terdengar jauh.

Ino memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam dan melihat mereka –suami dan putranya– tengah duduk di teras belakang dengan papan shogi yang menjadi pemisah keduanya. Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum hangat.

Ino meletakkan tasnya, menata kue-kuenya di atas piring dan menyeduh teh hijau. Dengan nampan penuh Ino menghampiri keduanya, Ino agak geli melihat wajah putranya yang terlihat serius sementara Shikamaru malah terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Ino pada putranya.

"Hu'um!" Ryoko mengangguk tipis, "bersama _Tou-chan_ dan Yuki."

Ino memandang Shika saat mendengar jawaban putranya, sedikit heran. Sekolah Ryoko memang tak jauh dari rumah mereka jadi Ino tak pernah menjemputnya dan hanya mengandalkan Sakura yang menjemput Yuki untuk juga menjemput Ryoko, dan biasanya Ryoko juga akan makan siang bersama mereka bila Ino tidak sempat pulang mengantarkan makan siang untukya.

Shikamaru tampak tak bereaksi banyak, dia malah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan menguap lebar.

"Cepat sedikit, Nak. Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit," gerutu Shika.

"Itukan karena _Tou-chan_ yang membuat jalanku susah," balas Ryoko dengan gerutuan yang sama.

Ino mengusap kepala hitam putranya sebelum meninggalkan mereka, membiarkan keduanya menikmati moment kebersamaan ayah dan anak yang sekarang jarang terjadi diantara mereka. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis, bersyukur setidaknya ikatan hati ayah adan anak itu masih terjalin sempurna.

.

.

Ino memandang langit kelabu dengan semburat orange tipis melalui jendela dapurnya, kemudian dia melirik jam. Sudah cukup sore tapi duo ayah-anak itu masih saja asik menatapi papan shogi di depan mereka. Ino sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi mereka, bagaimanapun duduk di beranda di tengah musim salju bukan hal yang baik. Dia sudah memperingatkan keduanya untuk pindah tempat di dalam atau setidaknya memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal namun tidak dihiraukan keduanya.

"Kalian berhentilah dulu... Ryoko kau harus mandi, _Kaa-chan_ sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Shikamaru memandang Ino sesaat lalu pria berambut nanas itu pun mengusap rambut putranya dan memberi isyarat agar anak itu masuk, mandi.

"Kau juga Shika... sebaiknya kau pulang jangan sampai membuat Temari khawatir menunggumu," kata Ino yang bingung dengan sikap Shikamaru, dia hanya berdiri diam dan menunggu sebuah respon Shikamaru. Menunduk memandang wajah Shikamaru yang masih saja duduk bersila di tempatnya.

"Shika, matahari tidak akan menunggumu. Kau harus segera pulang dan lagi laporan cuaca mengatakan akan ada sedikit badai salju malam ini jadi—"

"Rumah ini..."suara Shikamaru terdengar berat, "masih rumahku kan?"

Mata Ino membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka tak percaya. Yah benar rumah ini bukan rumahnya tapi rumah suaminya. Shikamaru-lah yang membeli rumah ini diawal pernikahan mereka tapi... dia sama sekali tidak bisa percaya bahwa Shikamaru akan... mengusirnya. "Shi-Shika..." Ino tergagap, "aku tahu ini rumahmu tapi... setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk mencari apartemen untuk kami tinggal kalau kau ingin..."

Kedua aquamarine itu kian melebar kala dia justru mendapatkan sebuah rengkuhan hangat dari pria nanas itu. Begitu cepat hingga yang dia tahu dalam sedetik kepalanya telah membentur dada bidang itu. Shikamaru mendekapnya erat.

"Maafkan aku Ino... maafkan aku...," suara berat itu berbisik tepat di depan telinga Ino.

Ino bergetar gemetar merasakan tubuh hangat itu, sebuah sensasi yang begitu dirindukannya. "Shika..."

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, aku tidak bermaksud benar-benar melepaskanmu, aku... aku justru sangat takut ketika kau perlahan menjauh dariku, aku takut melihatmu kuat tanpa aku... aku..."

"Shi-Shika..." suara Ino bergetar hebat, tangannya yang juga gemetar bergerak lambat melingkar di pinggang pria itu, "aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu... maafkan aku..." air mata meleleh dengan deras dari aquamarine itu.

Kebahagiaannya mutlak. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan sebuah mukjizat sebesar ini, dia tak pernah berani mengharapkannya tapi... oh_ Kami_... terimakasih atas segala kasih sayang yang kau berikan pada keluarga kecil ini, keluarga kecil yang mencoba bertahan dari terpaan angin musim dingin. Sesaat saling melepaskan tangan untuk tahu arti dari kehadian setiap masing-masing pasangan.

Ino semakin terisak bahagia kala merasakan bahunya juga dibasahi oleh air mata suaminya, kekasih hidupnya, Shikamaru. Kata maaf yang saling bersahutan pelan menandakan adanya penerimaan dari masing-masing diantara mereka. Sesekali sebuah kata cinta terucap tulus menyisipi kalimat itu.

"_Kami-sama_... _Kaa-chan_ dan Touchan sampai menangis?"

Sebuah seruan polos menyadarkan keduanya, baik Shikamaru maupun Ino mengusap jejak di pipi mereka sebelum berbalik menghadapi putra mereka.

"Ryoko.. kami hanya—"

"Aku tahu! Kalian pasti masih sangat rindu, kan? Makanya tadi aku bilang pada _Tou-chan_ untuk minta pada Jii-chan supaya boleh kerja di perusahaan yang dekat saja supaya bisa dirumah setiap malam dan kita bisa selalu sarapan bersama," kata Ryoko dengan polosnya, antusiasmenya membuat anak kecil itu bahkan tidak menyadari udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya sementara dia hanya mengenakan kimono handuk birunya.

Ino terdiam, dia hanya bisa menatap Ryoko dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Haha.. kau benar! _Tou-chan_ akan cari pekerjaan lain supaya bisa di rumah setiap hari," ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum tipisnya, pria itu menatap wanita dalam dekapannya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat, namun perlahan senyum itu pun mengembang di bibir tipisnya, menyentuh aquamarinenya yang bersinar indah, saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

"_Tou-chan_! Aku masih di sini!"

***FIN***

**Nyahahaha... sepertinya Ryoko bakalan punya adek baru dalam waktu cepat!**

Omigos... beneran deh! Bikin genre famili itu susah! Di awal sih okeh2 aja tapi pas tengah pas mau mengeksplor perasaan mereka lebih jauh... huh... bingung! Makanya maklumin kalo aneh penyampeannya, Lhyn kan belom nikah! Apa Lhyn musti nikah dulu buat bikin genre ini ya? #kedip-kedip ke Kakashi.

Finally! Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk "**O! Gosiph!**" akhirnya "_**PURPLE HAZE**_" Fansite Shikaino telah resmi di buka! ShikaIno lopers jangan ampe ga tau fansite ini ya... kunjungi taman kami di :

.com/Purple_Haze/index/

Lalu segeralah bergabung dengan kami para **Guardian** ShikaIno di sana!

Kami menunggumu! Long Live SHIKAINO!

.Last.

Mind to Rifyu?


End file.
